I'll do what I'll have to
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS SAISON 9] Lorsque Metatron vient voir Ezekiel et qu'il lui donne cet acte fatal à accomplir, il n'a aucune idée des pensées de l'ange. Mais jusqu'où vont les pensées de cet ange entouré de mystères?


**Hello! Suite à l'épisode de mi-saison, voici un petit OS sur Ezekiel! Attention, SPOILERS pour la saison 9!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode, cette fic est centrée sur les pensées d'Ezekiel/Gadreel lorsque Metatron lui donne le papier jaune fatal.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans sa jeunesse remontant à bien trop longtemps, Dieu lui était apparu dans un magnifique halo lumineux. Il n'avait pas pu voir son vrai visage, mais Dieu l'avait amené à sa nouvelle maison : le Jardin. Un superbe jardin surplombé d'arbres majestueux et de végétations diverses. Le plus splendide des jardins, s'était-il dit. Mais surtout, le plus grand des cadeaux que Dieu lui avait offert en lui confiant la mission de protéger et de surveiller l'Eden. Le mal ne devait pas y entrer.

Pourtant, il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Toutes ces histoires sur lui, celles où il était nommé Satan et qu'il séduisait la belle Eve, elles étaient fausses. Il était un bon ange, un bon fils qui avait foi en son Père. Jamais il n'aurait pu ainsi trahir la confiance divine de Dieu, _jamais_. Mais ses frères avaient cru qu'il mentait, qu'il avait aidé Satan à s'introduire dans le Jardin. Le mal était entré sous forme de serpent, et avait tenté Eve avec une pomme.

Telle était son histoire, celle de son échec. Il s'était juste éloigné le temps de soigner une plante malade après s'être remémoré des conseils d'un vieil ami : Joshua. Mais pendant qu'il guérissait un être en pleine formation, ce maudit serpent avait détruit toute sa vie. Sa Grâce en avait versé, des larmes, lorsque des anges guerriers vinrent l'emprisonner dans cette prison.

Une prison froide, si froide. Tellement gelée, ses pauvres ailes avaient fini par ne plus pouvoir faire de mouvement sans qu'une plume ne s'en aille. Et cette prison, sans barreaux, sans fenêtres pour contempler le monde extérieur. Juste du froid et d'anciens souvenirs d'un sublime Jardin. Mais même si le temps passait, il n'avait jamais une seule fois oublié ce qui s'était passé.

Jusqu'à la chute des anges, jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion de s'enfuir de sa prison ne lui parvienne. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, il apprenait que la cause de sa libération était aussi celui qui avait trahi Dieu et les anges en s'enfuyant. Le Scribe l'avait libéré.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il le regarda l'analyser et détecter chacun de ses points faibles, Gadriel ne sut quoi dire, ne sut quoi penser. Il ne voulait que réparer ses grossières erreurs et rétablir la vérité, et le Paradis saurait enfin que tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme et grave malentendu. Mais Metatron semblait vouloir autre chose. Il lui proposait de réparer tout cela, tout son passé. Il lui proposait même de le libérer des frères Winchester. L'un d'eux l'accompagnait pourtant toujours.

-Décide, entendit-il alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Gadreel mit encore un moment avant de réagir. Il avait accepté d'écouter ce frère qui avait jadis eu l'oreille de Dieu. Lui et Metatron étaient probablement les seuls à avoir pu entendre le Créateur, en dehors des Archanges.

Cette tâche que lui demandait le Scribe, celle qu'il allait devoir accomplir pour prouver sa bonne foi et sa fidélité à ce nouveau chef, elle lui semblait soudain si injuste, et pour cause, c'était la vie d'un innocent qu'il allait devoir arracher. La vie d'un prophète. Kevin Tran, Kevin, qu'il connaissait grâce aux bons souvenirs de Sam. Comment tuer un innocent qui était sous la protection même de Metatron ?

Devant le regard insistant de ce dernier, Gadreel ne mit plus de temps pour penser, pour évaluer les risques. Il devait le faire. Pour sauver sa famille. Pour se sauver lui-même. Il allait le faire. Il allait tuer Kevin Tran et l'envoyer au Paradis, et ensuite, il pourrait réparer toutes ses erreurs.

Et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de massacre, pas de prison. Il n'aurait pas la même destinée que Castiel, celui qui avait sans doute tout déclenché.

* * *

**Petite explication sur le nom. J'ai choisi Gadreel plutôt que Gadriel car on ne sait pas quelle est la bonne orthographe, pas encore en tout cas, et il y a deux significations pour ces prénoms, donc j'ai choisi celle qui sonnait la plus vraie pour le moment^^**


End file.
